Halloween Rescue
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Three teenagers on the run from kidnappers. What does Maximum Ride have to do with this? The three teenagers find a girl with wings who's being used by the kidnappers. They have to save her, how? Enjoy :) and thanks Aurorominimano for your help.
1. Chapter 1

t's Halloween 1998,

My name is Lilyian, I am 16 years old. I ran into these two boys I never meet before, we meet hiding out on a mountian side. I found out one boy is named Jax and the other one is named Corey. Jax is 17 and his younger brother Corey is 15. While hiding out we saw this girl with wings on her back. She was with this couple we've been staking out for three months. Taking food from them, they are horrible people who have been trying to kidnap us for three months. We knew that house inside and out knew they were tricking her. We followed the couple one day and what we heard was horrible.

"Muffin we will make profit off of her. Forget those teenagers their nothing but trouble." says "the father"

"Exactly why we need them sweetie, but I'll forget them. The zoo will let us cage her and make a profit. But what do we do when we make more money on her then the lottery?" asks "the mother"

"Kill the brat and act as grieving parents. People will pay us more thinking that we loved her for the funeral. Well make another profit off of that" says "the father"

"We already have chains for her so this will be easy" says "the mother"

"Mommy Daddy! I wanna play outside! I finished my homework" calls the little girl

"No baby it's dangerous" says "the mother"

"Please stay inside were coming!" says "the father"

They run off and we hide from them before getting caught.

"We can't let them do that to her she's just a kid" I say

"What do we do, what's the plan Lil?" asks Corey

"I'm not sure" I say, frustrated

"Well we know where her room is why not a rescue?" suggests Jax

"That's actually not a bad idea, Jax. Maybe tonight." I say

"Works for me." says Jax

"Me too" says Corey

"Then when the couple goes to bed we rescue her." I say

We high five each other and go back to our hide out, for the last time. We look at the map and gather up our money. We have a job not to far from here except Corey he can't work for another year so he uses his baking skills to make sweets for daily bake sales. Today we closed up shop, we've been working hard. When we can we help Corey with his bake sales. We've raked up enough money for a 3 bedroom fully furnished apartment. We will need to keep doing so but maybe the little girl could do something to help Corey and her bake sales. We've seen her pull in her wings when she sneaks about. I make a big red ridding hood cloak.

"You should make these for profit." says Corey

"You think?" I ask

"Yeah. A bake sale can only go so far. This can make it so we never have to live under the bridge. I can probably sell 5 of these. People keep on asking me about the one you made me." says Corey

"Same here" says Jax

"Alright. I'll make boys and girl cloaks for Corey and the little girl to sell." I say

The boys smile happy until our stomach growls. We eat what's left of the chili saving the little girl some chili. We made a fire and found some pots that mine and Jax's boss was going to sell because his wife had three of them. We head out and buy a good house. The brothers will share a room while I and the little girl get our own room.


	2. Chapter 2

After that the three of us went on a shopping spree. We had some money left over, so split it up in three categories: food/drink, clothing for 4, cleaning products body and home. We made sure not to spend a dime and save all our money. Only buying necessities, and we can get stuff from the little girls house too, so it'll keep her happy and more at home. We can't bring her dresser and bed however so we bargain with an old couple for three beds in good shape. Then their neighbor for a little girl bedroom set fit for a princess. The boys bargain for 3 sets when I'm not looking. I have been trying to go to the cheep route and make all their clothes. Christmas is a few months away and I've been saving for both of their gifts and now the little girls gift. I don't know much about her but a month is plenty of time to learn a little bit about her. We go home and get everything set up.

"Hey Lil come here." the boys call

"What's up?" I ask

I go to their room and Jax covers my eyes. I'm confused and about to fall over when they show me my room. My room is painted in teal green and I have a wardrobe like I mentioned I had when I was a little girl and a grown up version of my bed.

"You guys did this for me?" I asked

"You do everything for us." says Corey

"Yeah this is the least we could do." he said, his freshly cut hair brushed back.

I smile and hug them both happily.

"Thank you," I say.

"No problem" they say, hugging back.

Soon it's time to rescue her, we put on our cloaks and head out. We bust a window and head in the window she heard us and runs but Corey's speed stops her.

"Shh. I'm Corey this is my brother Jax and our best friend Lilyian. We're here to rescue you," says Corey.

"Rescue me? Why?" asks the little girl

"These people are only using you. They don't care about you." says Jax

"You're wrong! They love me!" says the little girl

"They don't-" I start

"Who are you people leave our possession alone!" says "the mother"

"The father " shoots at us I grab the little girl and pull her down.

"H-he almost killed me," she says.

"He's going to eventually anyways. Come with us, we'll get you out of here alive." says Jax.

"What do you mean?!" she asks, frightened.

"Run now, explain on the way!" says Corey.

He grabs her arm, Jax and I distract the parents grabbing her stuff as much as we can. We then run after them, trying to find a new exit. She finds the chains and clings to Corey.

"What's that for?!" she asks

We explain on the way, as we try to find a way out. Jax finds a bag and some toys, we put the girls things into it. The four of us somehow make it back to the hole we made. Those adults won't be able to fit in it. So we help the little girl and her stuff out of the hole before following her. Jax scoops her up and tells her to put in her wings. She does and I help her put on her cloak.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Candy," she says.

"How old are you?" asks Corey.

"10," says Candy.

"I'm Corey and I am 15, Lil is 16 and Jax is 17," says Corey.

She nods burying into Jax. It's a lot to take in, we get her back to her and our new home. We tuck her into bed and get her comfy. We don't tell her what's going to happen as it has a been long night for her. She wails for three days straight, not that we blame the poor girl. Her world came crumbling down in one night. We try to soothe her best we can. She really appreciates it and loves helping Corey with his cloak bake sale. She even helps me make some cloaks. It's a start to a new life for three teenagers and a unique child. Our own family where were wanted by everyone in it.

The End.


End file.
